


Costumes

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Kinktober Day 9!!!Prompt - CostumesPairing - DramioneDraco and Hermione attend the annual Ministry Halloween Ball.





	Costumes

"Don't fret, love. I'll handle the costumes." 

Draco was sitting at the breakfast table while he went through the mail delivered by owl earlier in the morning, Hermione to his left was drinking tea and doing research for her newest case. Her work with the Ministry kept her busier than ever, and the offer to get costumes for the annual Halloween ball seemed like the least he could do while his wife worked as though she actually _ needed _ the money. He shuddered at the idea before returning to the stack of mail.

"Fine. Just please make sure this year’s costume actually covers my breasts."

Draco gasped, his hand covering his chest. "You wound me."

Brown eyes looked up at him and he smirked at the exasperation on her face.

"I was basically wearing _ nothing _, Malfoy." Her eye twitched. "I had three people ask me if I'd been forced into attending by a dark curse."

"Don't remind me, love. Half the guests still thought I'd blackmailed you into marrying me at that point." His smirk dropped as he recalled a particularly nasty comment made by one of her colleagues, but he recovered enough to plaster a tight smile on his face. "I promise there will be full coverage of your bosom this year."

Her eyes narrowed. "And my arse."

"Yes, fine." He lifted his tea cup and saluted her. "Your Slytherin is showing, love."

Hermione smiled and went back to her reading, leaving Draco with a warm feeling in his chest. Merlin, he loved her.

* * *

The annual Halloween ball hosted by the Ministry of Magic was not only a wonderful opportunity for Hermione to network, but also happened to provide Draco ample opportunity to drink fire whiskey and strike fear into the hearts of the less brave members of wizarding kind. Even though he'd become a successful businessman, had married a member of the Golden Trio, and actively worked to support, both financially and personally, a variety of reform projects, there was still a small circle of individuals who took one look at his platinum hair, glanced at his left arm, and immediately turned tail and run. In fact, he'd considered on more than one occasion actually coming in costume as a Death Eater, but his wife had managed to talk him out of it every time. 

He accused her of having no sense of adventure which is how he'd managed to convince her to go as a wood nymph wearing nothing more than a few well placed branches held up by sticking charms the year before. She had refused to back down, however, and he'd gotten a dark thrill from seeing her on display before half the Wizengamot knowing he was the one who got to take her home and fuck her on every surface of the manor.

Having pushed his luck last year, however, he elected to go with something less risque for this year’s ball. There were several wonderful costume shops in Diagon Alley that provided elaborate costumes at exorbitant prices, and as Draco perused the offerings, he stumbled across an idea. On the display was an elaborate ladies pirate costume. The corset and ruched skirt were modest enough to comply with Hermione's request for coverage. However, the image of her in it that swam before him had him half hard. There was no matching mens costume so he had originally dismissed it until some ten minutes later he stumbled across something that looked decidedly both military _ and _ naval. 

Before he knew it, his mind had transported him into an elaborate fantasy that involved his little wench on the high seas. After purchasing the costumes he requested they be delivered the day before the ball, smirking happily before Disapparating back to the manor.

* * *

"Draco?"

Hermione's voice came from the dressing room attached to the master suite, and Draco paused in the act of buttoning his costume's jacket to answer her.

"Yes, love?"

"We don't match." Hermione had a small frown on her face as she joined him to look in the mirror.

He glances at their reflection before meeting her gaze in the mirror with a wink. "Wait until I provide the accessories, pet."

Her frown deepened and he resisted the urge to grin.

"What _ kind _ of accessories, Draco."

"Oh, you know," he returned to buttoning his jacket and straightened the cravat that came with the costume. "Prisoners irons and possibly a gag."

She slapped his shoulder and he winced, glaring down at her. "Unnecessary, Granger."

"You are not leading me around in _ shackles _ the whole evening."

"But you're my pirate wench. I captured you fair and square."

Her face softened and she pushed his hands aside to finish the elaborate knot as his neck. "When will you stop feeling as though you have to prove you've won me?"

He stared down at her while she continued to avoid his eyes. "When they bloody well believe it."

* * *

The ball was in full swing when they arrived. He'd conceded the shackles were unnecessary after Hermione had given him a soft kiss on the cheek and reminded him she loved him desperately and he could use the restraints when they got home. He'd nearly lifted her skirts right there, but had managed to resist. 

He could take her at the manor any time he wanted. It would be much more satisfying to press her up against the wall _ here _ where any passerby could see them, proving that she belonged _ to him _.

"Oh, good, Kingsley is here. I need to have a word with him." She released him and pecked him on the lips before striding off, determination in her steps as she stalked towards the Minister.

"Oh joy, alone again." Draco muttered as he swiped a glass of fire whiskey from a passing waiter. Even after having been involved with Hermione for nearly five years, he was barely tolerated at these events. Though, to be fair, her friends had tried to make him feel welcome, which was why he hid his grimace as Potter approached, his ginger wife on his arm. They were dressed as quidditch players which seemed decidedly uninspired. He told them as much.

"Well, Ginny was travelling for most of the month so we didn't have a lot of time to coordinate anything else." The Boy Who Lived perused Draco's outfit. "Are you supposed to be British Navy?"

"Excellent observation, Potter. It appears your spectacles are still working." 

"Where's Hermione?"

Draco gestured to her corseted form across the room and Harry frowned a bit before turning back to him. "You don't match."

"Yes, well, she was to be my prisoner but she refused to let me bring her on a leash."

Ginny choked on her wine and Harry smacked her on the back a few times before rolling his eyes at Draco. "I can't imagine why."

Draco smirked at the other man. "Don't worry, Potter, I have no doubt she'll give up the location of her pirate's booty before the night is over." 

Harry groaned at the pun and Draco took another sip of his fire whiskey while he watched his wife maneuver her way back to him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." She hugged her friend and Draco couldn't resist running a finger down the exposed flesh of her back as she did so. She appeared to ignore him, moving to embrace Ginny before stepping back to tuck herself into his side. 

"Potter pointed out we don't match. I tried to explain that you refused to wear the rest of the costume-"

"Draco." She warned.

"What?" He stared down at her, eyes full of mischief. "You look lovely in a collar."

Harry cleared his throat. "And that's our cue to leave."

Hermione smiled over her shoulder as her friends abandoned them before turning back to Draco, her expression losing its humor.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now let me do my part as the lascivious naval captain and punish you for your crimes on the high seas."

* * *

Draco dragged her into an abandoned hallway, pulling her behind him while she chuckled behind him, racing to catch up with his long determined strides.

"Bloody hell, why are all these doors locked?"

"They're offices, Draco. No one wants drunken couples rummaging through their quills during the Halloween ball."

Stopping, he turned to look at her.

"How am I supposed to force your privateering arse into submission without a desk?"

Hermione looked around for a moment before pointing towards a small alcove which held a single chair, the purpose for which wasn't clear.

"There." Pulling her wand out she miniaturized the chair before tugging him into the shadowed space. "Now you can punish me as you see fit." She winked at him when she spoke and he smirked at her.

"You saucy wench." Deciding he might as well get into character he stood and roughly turned her away from him, pressing her palms to the wall. "Hands on the wall, prisoner."

Hermione huffed out a laugh and he grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Do you find my direction amusing?"

"Not at all, captain." Her voice was husky, and it moved him to breath in her scent, his nose going to her curls.

"You're going to pay for your crimes with your hide, love."

"And if I'm innocent?"

Draco licked up the curve of her ear. "You're about to lose your innocence, wench."

He backed away and pulled her hips towards him until she was leaning forward at the waist. He slid his hands under her skirt and grabbed a fistful of the fabric, sliding his fingers up the flesh of her thighs as he pulled the ruched fabric up around her hips. He bunched up the dark red cloth in one hand while the other dipped into her lacy underthings and toyed with her damp heat.

"Filthy pirate, already soaking wet." He slid a finger into her and his grin grew as she rocked back against his hand.

"It’s so _ lonely _ on the high seas, captain." She whined, sounding distinctly petulant. 

Draco released her skirts and began to work on the fastening of his trousers while he continued to let her fuck herself on his hand, occasionally meeting her thrusts with a twist of his wrist. When he'd managed to free himself from his costume, he pulled away from her, using both hands to raise her skirts again.

"Prepare to be boarded, pirate."

Hermione laughed as he sank into her, the lovely sound morphing into a low groan as he sank into her to the hilt.

"Fuck, Draco."

"You feel so good, love." He gripped her hips and leaned over her form to suck on her neck before he began his slow thrusting. He used his hold on her to control the depth of penetration, teasing her with the tip of his cock as she whimpered and tried to press back against his length.

He continued his slow torture of her until her legs were shaking and she was panting his name before finally sinking back into her with enough force to push her chest into the wall.

"Please, _ fuck _. I need more."

Draco began to fuck her in earnest then, slamming into her with each thrust until she was gripping the bricks, eyes closed as he sank into her again and again. He raised one hand to fist her hair, pulling her neck back so he could nip at her jawline and suck love marks into her skin.

As she whimpered and began to cry out with his thrusts, he released her hair and moved his hand so that his fingers were wrapped around her throat, thumb under her chin and tilting her jaw up so that her eyes met his.

"I want to fuck you in front of an entire room of people." He bent and licked her lips. "Make you come so hard you lose consciousness just to prove that I can, to show them how much you _ love me." _

Hermione removed her hands from the wall and reached behind her to anchor in his hair while she sought his lips with hers.

"I love you." The whisper ghosted across his lips as she kissed him and he abruptly withdrew from her, pulling a whine from her throat before he turned her around and lifted her, bracing her against the wall before lining himself up and pushing into her once more.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he resumed their lovemaking, her lips locking with his and her hands gripping his hair as she moved with him. He slipped a hand between them awkwardly and pressed his fingers down on her clit, rubbing against her until she was a writhing mess in his arms, incoherent as he felt her walls flutter around his cock. The feeling of her tight warmth gripping him pushed him over the edge as well and with a grunt he followed her into their bliss, the hum of magic swirling around them while he sucked another mark onto her shoulder.

Hermione relaxed her grip on his hair, Draco not even registering how tightly she was gripping him until he felt the blood rush back to the surface of his skin when she released him. With cautious movements, he released her legs and let her feet slide back to the floor.

The blissed out expression on her face was one of his favorite things in the world, and he looked at her from under his lashes while she tried to straighten out her costume. He proceeded to do the same, running his hands through his hair while he watched her.

"I hope you bought these costumes." She smoothed the front of her skirt as she delivered her statement very matter of factly. 

"Oh?"

"Not _ only _ are they soiled, but," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I quite like the idea of roleplay."

He smirked at her as she dropped back down on her heels, a small smile playing about her lips, offering her his arm.

"Fine. But next time you're wearing the shackles."

  



End file.
